Mira Diamond
Mira Diamond is an artificial superhuman created in the mid 23rd century after the alien invasion of 2250 for the purpose of operating in extreme circumstances where normal soldiers cannot be used. She is part of the Defiance Division, which is a highly secretive and independent special forces organization tasked with defending the United States against extraordinary threats. Info Description Mira is 5’6 with light skin color, brown eyes, and short and straight dark brown hair. She appears as a young adult between 25-28 years of age, but chronologically she is only 5 years old. As is typical with 23rd century superhumans, she is structurally perfect, with ideal body proportions. She is constantly at peak physical health, with an enhanced immune system, heightened awareness, and flawless complexion. Mira is a team leader in the Defiance Division of the U.S. Army. She is based in Site-099 in eastern Florida. Her special forces group consists entirely of superhumans like herself, dubbed “The Defiers” after the project that created them. The Defiance Division specializes in preparing for and responding to supernatural, alien, or incomprehensible threats that other military groups are not trained to handle. Her rank is Corporal, and she leads a small team of specialists. Personality Mira's personality developed over time as she served with her comrades, becoming a highly focused and fearless operator. She feels most natural with her teammates and on missions, which she considers the purpose of her existence. Because she is in a very secretive organization, she is kept almost completely isolated from the outside world, so she is uninitiated with normal civilian life. She is always on high alert, and when in a civilian environment she can seem to become awkward and incapable of staying relaxed. WIP Powers * Enhanced condition: Mira is built with enhanced physical traits that put her well above the capabilities of a regular human. She is massively stronger than even the strongest natural human, and has much finer-tuned senses and reflexes, heightened cognitive abilities, and near limitless stamina. She is also virtually immune to disease. * Supernatural survivability: She is capable of withstanding any amount of physical damage without dying or becoming incapacitated. This makes her useful in situations where the risk of injury or death is high or where there are many unknowns in a mission. While she can still feel pain, her pain tolerance is extremely high, allowing her to continue functioning normally even when most of her body is destroyed dysfunctional. Equipment * EM-1 Rifle: The EM-1 is the standard rifle for special operations soldiers in the U.S. Army. It is an anti-armor, electromagnetic, magazine-fed, flechette coil gun. It has a non-collapsible stock containing an 8-cell micro-fusion reactor and has semi-auto, full auto, and 5 round burst-fire capacity. It has a firing rate of ≈1,000 round/min and a muzzle velocity of ≈3,000 ft/s, making it excellent for piercing heavy armor. The ammunition it uses are 1-inch fin-stabilized tungsten flechettes. The flechettes do little damage against soft targets at close range, but the high firing rate makes up for this disadvantage. The firing mechanism of the gun is completely silent, however, the sonic boom made by the flechettes can be loud. * L-23 Pulsed Laser Pistol:' '''The L-23 is the standard issue sidearm of the Defiance Division. It fires a pulsed infrared laser with a beam energy of 3.8 kJ and an effective range of about 100 m. It is powered by a 4-cell micro-fusion reactor in the grip. It is the third model of the L-20 series of laser pistols, replacing the L-22. It is a backup weapon designed to have heavy stopping power against soft targets at close range, but can penetrate up to 2 cm per shot through steel. * '''HC' Combat Knife: A standard Army combat knife intended for both general-purpose use and in hand-to-hand combat. It is a 9-inch clip point knife and weighs about 1 pound.